<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Thoughts by subbyomegahole</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987660">Midnight Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole'>subbyomegahole</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Fic Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Schmoop, i wrote this at midnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyomegahole/pseuds/subbyomegahole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A penny for thoughts, Sammy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN Fic Ideas [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnight Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean?” A small whisper, pitched into the blackness of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....Mhmmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean let Sam have his moment of silence to gather his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-. H-how do you- When-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam. Spit it out,” Dean grumbles, rolling onto his stomach, “ I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A huffed sigh. “Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes and sits up. “Nope, you got me up for this, no getting out of this now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. H-howdoyouknowwhensomeonelikesyou?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blush spreading. Dean smirked into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need you to slow that down for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on……”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? You got some girl at school you like, huh?” He swallows the sudden jealousy in the back of his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now is not the time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tells himself, but a tiny part of him sparks the thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>if not now, when?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dangerous territory. But what Sam says next gives him such hope, he has to squash it before he does something stupid, in true Winchester form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.....’s not a girl….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>chokes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh…” he squeezes out, coughing to clear his throat. “Well, Sammy, I don’t know what to say about that. B-but only cause I don’t really go for guys. But I <em>do</em> know, the dude’s gotta be blind or fucking stupid not to wanna go out with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rustle of sheets is the only clue Dean gets that Sam is moving before he is tackled in a hug. A small “thanks, Dean” is whispered against his neck. They both fall asleep in Dean’s bed and it’s the best sleep either of them has had in a long while. Sam, wrapped in warmth and love. Dean, holding his purpose in life close and hanging on for dear life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I’m sorry. It’s finals time, y’know, and school has been kicking my butt. Just- I haven’t forgotten about y’all, m’kay?<br/>Comments are love, I'll update when I can, babes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>